I'll Wait for You
by myeverything02
Summary: Lindsay is leaving for Montana. My version of how 3x14 should end. DL


**Title:** I'll Wait for You  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** Might contain spoilers for Lindsay/Anna's last episode before she departs for maternity leave.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything….sadly. If I did this would be how Lindsay left!  
**A/N:** If I had my way I would influence this type of scene at the end of the episode. Hope you like it!

**Song References:** "I'll Wait for You" by Joe Nichols and "When You Come Back to Me Again" by Garth Brooks.

* * *

Danny raced through the hallway of the New York crime lab. He ignored the questioning stares from the lab techs and the sympathetic glances from his team members. Her sudden leave of absence had turned his world upside down and had sent his mind reeling. He really didn't like the fact that she was leaving at all, but damn him if he was going to let her leave without saying goodbye. His heart was too far gone.

He entered their office and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger in the corner. Danny stopped short of grabbing his keys at the sight of an envelope addressed to him on his desk. His name was written crisply on the front in her all-to-familiar handwriting. It often amazed him that he could know and love someone as much as he id Lindsay.

Danny collapsed into his chair. All thoughts fled from his mind except for Lindsay and the letter that lay out before him. He delicately opened the seal and gingerly pulled out the pieces of paper that is had held. He handled the letter as if it were all he had left of her, and to a point, it was. She was on her way out of New York and all her could do was pray to God that she's come back to him.

Her casual, yet elegant, handwriting was scribbled over three pages of department issues paper. In the deserting silence of the small office, Danny began to read the letter out loud. His mind projected the words as though she were sitting across from him once again.

Danny,

If I know you well enough, and I hope I do, than right now you are on a very thin line between being angry with me and just plain disappointed. All I hope is that someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for up and leaving unexpectedly. I want you to know that I didn't do this to hurt you. I did this because I need to make the past right before I can move on with my life.

When I came to New York, it was to get away from my demons and to start a new life; one that I could make more of. I never, in a thousand years, thought I'd find love in New York. It just wasn't in my plans and I would never have guessed that I'd fall in love with you.

You were an arrogant, cocky jerk. The first day I came to work you played a joke on me and dubbed me Montana. From that moment on, I thought you'd make my life a living hell.

x

"_And don't call me sir." Mac said sternly to the rookie._

_Lindsay looked out of the cage, still holding the mouth of the tiger, and glared at the Stanton Island detective. Danny was batting away the bugs innocently as though he had done nothing wrong, but Lindsay could see the smirk playing at his lips._

x

Eventually, the teasing and flirty banter became a part of my daily life. In part, it made me feel like I belonged. We joked about movies, sports and life.

x

"_Ah, please don't tell me you know a little something about football." Danny pleaded and snapped on his white, latex gloves._

_Lindsay looked up with an amused glance. "And is that such a bad thing?"_

_Danny shook his head, "It's just dangerous. I might ask you to marry me." _

_Lindsay laughed as he kneeled down to examine the body of the young football star._

x

And, Messer, I have yet to get you to go to the opera.

x

_Danny looked her up and down for the second time since she had arrived at the crime scene. "You go to the Mayor's Ball too, Montana?"_

_Lindsay shook her head and answered simply. "The opera."_

_Danny shook his head in mock annoyance. "I tell ya, I'm hanging around with the wrong people."_

x

Slowly, even though I was reluctant to realize it, I realized that I was falling in love with you. There you were, the Italian, street-smart city boy, with the Stanton Island accent and I was the simple, plain country girl from Bozeman. It was unplanned and unexpected but it still was. All I could do was pray that you felt it too.

My hope were confirmed when I went undercover. You were so protective and it was reassuring that I had someone who cared so much.

x

_He held her tight to his body. He had never been so worried about someone the way he had been with her. Flack called to him in the distance, but that was all it was. The only thing he could hear was her rapid breathing and her steadying heartbeat against his own. There was no way in hell he was going to let her go now._

X

I can never explain how it felt to be in your arms. All my fears and worried dissipated and, for the first time, I was truly safe. Your voice broke through my barriers and it was only at that moment that I knew everything was okay.

I was to feel like that again, Danny. I want to be able to hold on tight and never let you go. But before I can allow myself to let down all my barriers, I needed to leave. I'm going to make it all right and come back home. It's surprising, isn't it? I now consider New York my home, but you're a major part in that. I love you more than life itself and that scares me; it scares me to death. I just hope I haven't screwed up everything.

I need you in my life, Danny. I want to love you and I want you to love me. Just give me some time and I'll come back to you.

Love,

Montana

Danny looked up from the letter in his hands. Tears filled his eyes, causing his blue eyes to sparkle. Her words were the glue that pieced his heart back together. It gave him hope; enough to keep him until she came back to him.

The alarm on his phone shook him from his trance. It was six o' clock. He'd been sitting in his office for over an hour, rereading her words and reminiscing.

It dawned on him then that her plane had already gone. An hour ago, he would have been devastated but now he accepted her decision. He knew she had her reasons, but he also knew she'd be back.

Danny picked up his cell phone and typed in a simple message to a familiar number. Satisfied, he closed the phone and placed it back on his belt. Gently, he folded the letter and slipped it into a drawer. This was a piece of her would always be there to remind his of her love. Danny quietly grabbed his coat and keys and slipped out the door.

xx

She'd left. No words spoken to anyone but Mac and Sheldon. Guilt wrenched at her heart. She was on a plane to Bozeman, headed away from where she really wanted to be, and didn't even say goodbye. All that was left was a letter; a letter confessing her true feelings. It wasn't what he deserved. He deserved so much more than that, but it was all she could allow herself at the time. She loved him and hoped he would understand.

"Miss, are you alright?" The elderly woman sitting next to her asked.

Lindsay laughed softly at the question. It reminded her of the many times Danny had asked her that. It was a general and caring sentiment that had been exchanged a lot in the two years she'd been in New York.

Lindsay wiped her eyes with her sleeves and was about to answer when her cell phone beeped, alerting her of a new text message. She flipped open the phone and a bright smile broke out on her tear stained face. She turned her attention back to her neighbor and nodded. "I am now."

Her eyes drifted back to the small screen and the small words printed. Never had such words had such a calming and content effect on her. They meant everything in the world to her.

SWEETHEART, I'LL WAIT FOR YOU.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's how I would write the ending scene of 3x14. I know it's a long shot but I thought it would be cute and meaningful way to capture her leave……And as a plus, there is going to be a sequel. It's gonna cover her return to the show later on at the end of the season. 


End file.
